PR Metallix The Fate of Metallix
by J. Charles Pierce
Summary: AUS - The fate of the metallix power lies in the hands of the Rangers. Will they accept or not?
1. Part 1

Episode 58 – Powers of the Past Pt. 4The Fate of the Metallix Pt. 3  
  
The other Rangers look up at the even larger Oxdrone. "Guys, It's time to summon all the Metallizords." J.C. speaks up over all the rangers.  
"What will that do?" Tommy asks the confident leader.  
"You'll see." J.C. snickers at the statement and then raises his Crystal Staff. "Phoenix 1 Metallizord, descend!" J.C.'s zord descends from the sky and he pushes his button on the morpher that guides him to transport to the Phoenix 1 zord. He places his staff in the slot right in front of him. "Rangers, summon the Metallizords!" Instead of a suggestion, this is a command executed by the others from below. J.C. commanded the summoning because Jen, Andros, Leo, Maya and Aisha are getting trashed by the larger Oxdrone. Once all the Metallizords have been summoned, J.C. gives the call for the formation of the Metallix Super- Megazord. (Sorry, no formation yet. Still working the kinks out of it right now.) The call for battle ready for the Metallix Super-Megazord is called out by all seated in the cockpit.  
"Okay, so a bigger bag of Metal I get to scrap."  
"Look at what the little one did to you, what do you think will make this any different?" – J.C.  
Oxdrone makes his move on the Super-Megazord. Slashing away at the giant silver zord, sparks flying, although standing there unaffected.  
"J.C. we have sustained zero damage as of right now. We're standing here and not losing one bit of power." Kendrix sits watching the data screen. "But wait, everytime Oxdrone connects with the Super-Mega, he loses power."  
"Good." J.C. laces for a punch coming from the Super-Mega connecting with Oxdrone sending him fly away from Angel Grove towards the mountains, hundreds of miles away. Although for them it's only a few feet considering they now stand seven thousand feet tall.  
The Metallic Super-Mega makes his first steps towards Oxdrone. "You will not defeat me," screams Oxdrone as he lets out a fire blast at the zord's feet that sends the Megazord hurling towards the ground.  
"Okay, that wasn't good." - Dustin  
"Power down to 99%." - Kendrix  
All the rangers look at each other in amazement that an attack and fall like that could only cause a one percent power loss. The Super-Mega climbs back up to its feet and gets right back in fighting posture, just waiting for something to come from Oxdrone. Oxdrone fires another shot at the Super-Mega, only this time it flies up to get away from the shots. Oxdrone looks up in amazement at the Megazord's flight capabilities, only to see it's own firepower come raining down on him. From the raining fire, Oxdrone falls on his frontside. The Super-Mega lands back on it's feet and looks at the fallen Oxdrone.  
"Sabre of the Spirits" – J.C. This sabre with the wings of a phoenix on two sides, similar to a Quasar Sabre powered up by the Lights of Orion. The Sabre sparkles in the light, and shines straight at Oxdrone. J.C. makes the call for the Flaming Strike, where the Sabre engulphs itself in flames. The Sabre starts at the centre of the sun and comes crashing down on Oxdrone. Oxdrone takes one final breath and collapses in front of the Super-Mega, engulphing itself in a big ball of flames.  
The zord relaxes itself for the first time with the sabre still in hand. The rangers look on at the victory as J.C. sits there and thinks to himself that this is only the beginning.  
  
"How can the Rangers defeat Oxdrone. I thought you said that he could take care of them." Toadtalis is definitely furious.  
"Well, sire, I was unaware of their possession and capabilities when it comes to their Zords." Tinnstrink affirms Toadtalis  
"Don't fail me again Tinnstrink!" Toadtalis storms out of the room.  
Zornolis comes to Tinnstrink "What's up his hind end?"  
"Who knows, Z?"  
  
Eric sits with the other Red Rangers as he attempts to get acquainted with all the other rangers that he is now forced to work with. 'There's so many conversation going on, there are so many Rangers.' From behind him, J.C.'s places his hand on his shoulder. "Don't be so tense man." Eric shudders at the touch. "It's not that, I'm more worried about the Quantum Power. And gaining control of the Q-Rex again." "You will, Eric. You will. Now go mingle with everyone." Eric takes a shove from J.C. over in the direction of a cozy couple known as Wesley Collins and Jennifer Scotts. "You know Eric, Taylor's right there. Go talk to her. See if you can get everything cleared up. We were under a bit of tense times at that moment so tempers were sure to flare." Wes tries to hand over some confidence to Eric. Although he is having nothing of it. Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Alyssa and Taylor are having their conversation, trying to get to know everyone, since the atmosphere is so much lighter than before. "Taylor, go talk to Eric." Alyssa tries to con the former partner in going over and talking to Eric. "You know you're attracted to him, as he should be to you." "Well what about you, I mean you haven't mentioned a thing to Cole." Taylor then turns the tables on Alyssa, who then shuns away and is blushing beet red. "Ah ha! I knew it." Then from behind Alyssa and Taylor, Kelsey, Dana and Kendrix come up and scare the two of them. "Hiya girls." - Dana "Hi. I don't think we've actually met..." Alyssa looks at Kelsey and Dana and then turns to Kendrix "I swear I don't even know who you are." "Don't worry. You're Alyssa Enrile, right? I'm Kendrix Morgan." "Oh right. You're one of the Rangers from Mirinoi?" - Alyssa "Yeah." – Kendrix "There's so many rangers here. I seriously didn't think there could have been so many." - Alyssa Taylor gets up and walks in the general direction of Eric, leaving Kendrix, Dana, Alyssa and Kelsey together. "She's got a thing for him doesn't she?" Kelsey starts to look at Eric to see what he looks like. "Actually it's the other way around." Alyssa warns the girls. "So he's got the thing for her." Dana ends up looking at Taylor instead of Eric, for what reason I don't know. "Well all I can say is that I've got Leo and that's all that matters to me." - Kendrix "Oh, so you're the taken one of the group I guess." - Alyssa "Yeah, but I thought we all had our love interests, don't we?" - Kendrix "Carter!" - Dana "Who's Carter?" - Alyssa "Look in the general direction of the Red guy with the torn sleeves. The guy in the long jacket." - Kelsey "Oh, him. When the Forever Red mission captivated, that was the same guy that left with Cole." - Alyssa "Sadly, I don't have a love interest. There's no one here interested in me." - Kelsey "Oh don't worry, you'll find one, eventually." - Alyssa "You haven't mentioned who you're after, Alyssa." - Kendrix Right then Ashley rolls up in her wheelchair. "Hiya, girls. Ashley Hammond." "Nice to meet you Ashley, Alyssa Enrile." "Kendrix Morgan." "Kelsey Winslow" "Dana Mitchell" Each of the girls exchange handshakes, since none have really met before this. "This is nice." Ashley looks around the area at everyone that is standing around, just carrying on conversation.  
  
"Okay, okay... Lemme tell you guys about the time I was baked into a giant pizza." T. J. tries to lighten the atmosphere around a very tense group of guys. Wes, Leo, Tommy, Mike, Trip, Cole and Ethan were standing around waiting for the story. "Alright, let's hear it." - Leo "Alright. I was working at a pizza shop in high school, and some idiot orders one of these giant party sized pizzas. Well Divatox decides to turn our oven into a monster. And when I went to place the pizza inside of it... Well I got sucked in as well... And I got out, alive." - T.J. "I think I remember hearing that." Wes remembers back to after the Forever Red mission. "You know what, I think it's time to give a little woman some attention." Leo speaks up breaking the memories and running over to the group of women sitting at the table. He runs up from behind Kendrix and wraps her in his arms. "I'm happy for all those that are still that way. Just falling in love." Tommy reminisces with his memories of Kat, seeing her with another group of people. "I take it you're one of them." - Mike "What?" - Tommy "Taken." – Trip "Mike, Trip. I'm married." - Tommy "Married?" "Yeah, you see the blonde over there." Pointing straight at Kat. "The gorgeous one. And the one with the accent." - Ethan "That would be my wife, Katherine Oliver." Tommy sighs. "Man, you are lucky." – Trip. Everyone sees T.J. stand on one of the tables. "In memories of the pizza that we are eating right now, does anyone want to hear the story of me being baked into one?" Laughter filled the room, and made everyone's day. "Guys, there's fifty four of us and there's forty-five pizzas. Let's see how fast we can make this disappear."  
  
Once at the lake, a timeship crash lands on the beach and four individuals are thrown out of the ship. "Remind me never to do that again!" - Lucas "Is this Angel Grove, FL?" - Jen "If you're looking for us it is!" Wes steps out of the shadows of the trees with all of the other rangers in tow. "WES!!!" Jen yells and runs over to him and hugs him. "Okay now my turn to introduce everybody. Jennifer Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Trip Regis and Katie Walker, Time Force."  
  
After that introduction a blast comes from outer space. Then Toadtalis arrives with Zornolis, Tinnstrink and Roboester and hundreds of Toadlings. The rangers go into their respective morphing sequences. Zack, Kim, Aisha, Trini, Jason – Old morphing buckles – "It's Morphin Time!" Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Tommy – Zeonizers – "It's Morphin Time!" Carlos, Justin, Cassie, Ashley, T.J. – Turbo Morphers – "Shift Into Turbo!" Kelsey, Dana, Joel, Chad, Carter – Lightspeed Morphers – "Lightspeed Rescue!" Ryan – Titanium Morpher – "Titanium Rescue!" Jen, Wes, Lucas, Trip, Katie – Chrono Morphers – "Time For Time Force!" Eric – Quantum Morpher – "Quantum Power!" Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Cole, Merrick – Growl Phones – "Wild Access!" Tori, Dustin, Shane – Storm Morphers – "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Hunter, Blake – Thunder Morphers – "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Cameron – Samurai Morpher – "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" Kira, Ethan, Connor – Dino Morphers – "Power of Dino Thunder, Ptera/Tricera/Tyranno Form" "Power unite under one." - Cole "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" – Z,K,A,T,J "Power Rangers Zeo" – K,T,R,A,T "Power Rangers Turbo" – C,J,C,A,T "Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue" – K,D,J,C,C,R "Power Rangers Time Force" – J,W,L,T,K,E "Power Rangers Wild Force" – A,T,M,D,C,M "Power Rangers Ninja Storm" – T,D,S,H,B,C "Power Rangers Dino Thunder" – K,E,C "Power Rangers! Guardians of the Earth! Protectors of all that is good!" – All "Blah, blah, blah. Toadalisk attack!" - Toadtalis These toadalisks were about four feet tall, and stood on a tail almost like that of a sea horse. These things had arms that would strike anything. Lightspeed Rescue stand their ground with their blasters as does Mighty Morphin. Tommy and the rest of Zeo quickly realize that standard physical combat doesn't work against these things. Cole uses his Lion Blaster on these creatures and blows a few of them out of the water and save the Zeo rangers. Time Force assists Turbo who seems to be in trouble, using their chrono blasters to keep the creatures away. Alyssa and Taylor advance far enough to take on Zornolis. Quickly Tinnstrink is confronted by Tommy and Jason. Kelsey and Carter then quickly make their move on Roboester. T.J. and Shane and Connor make their move on Toadtalis. Then from out of the sky two more rangers come into play. Andros and Zhane show up to offer assistance. The four minions make quick destruction of the nine that attacked them. With that Toadtalis uses his seismic attack and Inner Blast sending the rangers powerless as well as in pain. Then when all was almost lost to Toadtalis, eight new rangers descend from the stars. The new rangers, decked out in metal from top to bottom, make quick meat of the minions, sending Toadtalis back to wherever he goes. "Nice job. Thanks." Jen goes over to the black one, reminiscent of a penguin. "Thanks." This penguin ranger takes his helmet off to expose himself as Leo Corbett. "Leo?!" Andros looks at the former Galaxy ranger at his new armor. "Look who I brought along." The Duck Ranger takes off his helmet. "My brother, the new Metallix Duck Ranger, Mike Corbett." Following Mike, the Elephant takes off her helmet. "Kendrix Morgan, the new Metallix Elephant Ranger." Damon follows with his helmet as Leo introduces him as the Metallix Otter Ranger and Maya as the Metallix Wildcat and Karone as the Metallix Parrot. "Kai Chen, the new Metallix Echinda Ranger. And I do believe that Jason and Tommy should recognize this guy." The Metallix Condor Ranger takes off his helmet. "Billy? Is that you?" "Yes, it's me Tommy." "Looking better than ever." The rangers look over in astonishment at the new attire that the Galaxy Rangers and Billy now daunt. "Leo, Mike, Kendrix, Maya, Karone, Damon, Kai and Billy. I take it these are the old Power Rangers?" - J.C. "That they are J.C." – Billy "Who's that?" - Tommy "That's our leader. The creator of Metallix and the hunter of Toadtalis, that guy you just fought and the huntee of the same, Prince Jerestinin Cerentis Eritenna-Pheo. Just call him J.C." Another ranger donning similar attire to J.C. lands next to him. "And that is Lady Laranerstion Tripnition. Just call her Lara."  
  
End Episode 85 –  
  
Next Episode – End of Season 1, Starting Season 2 (62 Episodes, for those that are counting down 88 to the Premiere of "Red Fire", the Power Rangers Spirit of Metallix Red Ranger Teamup and 40 Episodes to the biggest episode for many fan fiction readers, "Heaven Is A Place on Earth, where Katherine Oliver gets her major vocal solo. You'll have to wait to see what HIAPOE contains.) 


	2. Part 2

Episode 56 – Powers of the Past Pt. 4The Fate of the Metallix Pt. 1  
  
"What are they?" - Jen "What do you mean?" - Lara "What are you, I mean, he's a condor and she's an elephant. So what does that leave you?" - Jen "Phoenix." - J.C. "Both of you?" - Alyssa "Yes. Really." - J.C. "Wow!" - Tori "I'm here requesting your help." - J.C. "How so?" - Carter "Toadtalis is after us." - J.C. "He will stop at nothing to get us, and get the power." - Lara "There's too many for us to handle." - J.C. "How many are we talking about?" - Cam "There's forty-three remaining." - Leo "There are forty-four of us." - Tommy "That leaves one." - Shane The Rangers look at one another to see who the oddball is. But before they can look back, they disappear from the beach shore. Two humans notice this. Farcus Bulkmeyer and Eugene Skullovitch emerge from the bushes. "Hey, Bulk?" "Yeah, Skull." "Where did all of them go?" "I don't know, Skull, I don't know."  
  
Once the Rangers settle down they notice that they are in a cockpit of some sort, looking over the earth. "Where are we?" - Andros "What technology." - Trip "The Starship Galidion Cockpit Room. The Starship Galidion is really two ships, the Galidion and the Galidon Armor." - Lara "What's that gonna be used for." - Lucas "In due time, my friends. In due time." - J.C. Alarm goes off; indicating one of Toadtalis' beings is terrorizing the planet. "Lara. Do your thing." - J.C. "Leo, K, Kai, Maya. Any other help, I'll call." "Alright." "Get the others strapped in will ya!" "Go!" Lara looks at the other four. They nod at Lara. "Metallic Armor Formation!" The five are then transported to another dimension. Kai is the first to take on transformation. The echinda appears out of the sky. The hind legs of the echinda are expanded to match that of Kai. The foot of the armor materializes. Once the foot is on, the leg then materializes around both of Kai's legs. Next the chest and hip connector materialize around Kai, and the arms to materialize at the same time. The head of the Metallic Echinda, with it's spikes form around Kai's head, with the face visor still open. The visor then closes as the horn materializes with the formation of the front four spikes. Next comes Maya, the beginning happens the same for Maya, with the exception of the head. Once the body armor is completed, the Armor then wraps around the back of the neck and head to the front, right where the visor comes into play. The horn then arises from the top of the head. With the horn materialized, the visor then closes. Leo then sees the penguin come forth and materializes the same way as Maya. The same with Kendrix when she sees the elephant come about. The trunk of the elephant then detaches itself from the head. The elephant orb and a machette blade comes out on separate ends of the trunk, creating the Crystal Staff. Lara then takes on a similar transformation with everything happening the same, with the added step of the wing attachment on the back, with the formation of her crystal staff on her back.  
  
"Stop right there!" - Leo Oxdrone looks over at the five. "Oh, so J.C. did find suckers to fill the shoes of the Ancients." Oxdrone screams at the rangers. "Not quite. We're not suckers. We're Power Rangers through and through." - Kendrix "Oh well. You're going down just like the Ancients did."  
  
J.C. looks at the other rangers. "With your other comrades in battle I guess I have to do this alone." "Seven billion years ago, the Metallix powers were developed. A little premature for battle although. My father swore that the day the Metallix powers would be used would bring the demise to the planet that he called home. The Book of Spirits called not only for the formation of the powers as a way of ensuring the stoppage of evil throughout the galaxy. The Book of Spirits went on to say about how the Metallix powers were to be used and if used any other way the universe would collapse in on itself. Once I was born, the people of Pheobix knew there was a rightful heir to the throne. But given that there was only one female in the entire royal family, didn't leave any choice to my father. The Book of Spirits stated that when there would be no choice for who will assume the throne, meaning one possible king and one possible queen, the society will feel its demise. The demise came at the hands of Toadtalis. The book granted me the power to bring the Metallix powers to life. Constructed with the hands you see before you, these powers are the greatest power in the universe. Even more than the Zeo Crystal, the Quasar Sabres, everything you've ever worked with. Rangers, close your eyes. And walk where your heart guides you." The rangers look at each other and decide to do as he states. One by one, the Rangers walked into the room that holds the bracelets and the necklaces. Once all the sets were occupied, the final command came. "Open your eyes, Power Rangers and meet your animal spirits. You were selected by the spirits. Trust these spirits as they are already part of you. Based on previous battles and times, these spirits selected those sitting in front of you. Rangers, please take the necklace and the bracelets and place them on you." Each of the rangers did so, and felt a rush of power through them. They reach up and realize the necklace is gone. "What happened to the necklace?" - Eric "The magic fused with the spirits of the necklace became one with you. You will never separate. Kimberly, what you went through when Lord Zedd took the Pink Ninja coin, will be similar to what you will all go through if the necklace was ever to separate with you. Once that happens, there's no hope to bring you back. The Metallix powers are extremely powerful, so you must use them wisely. Rangers, to call on the Metallix armor you must flick your wrists inward, similar to that of the Zeonizers, former Zeo Rangers. The call as you saw is 'Metallix Armor Formation.' Rangers, use the power wisely and it will guide you to many successes." "Do we have Zords?" - Tommy "That you do Rangers. To summon the Zords place the Crystal Staff in the sky at an angle, call 'Metallizords Arise.' The armor will then disappear through the staff and shoot into the sky. The Metallizords will then come forth and assist you in any problems. The Metallizords know the combinations that will work and what rangers you should work with to form the Metallix Megazords. If the time were ever to come, the fifty-four Metallizords can combine with the Galidion Armor to form the Metallix Super- Megazord." "J.C.!" "Yes, Lara?" "We could use some help down here. Oxdrone's having a feast of us." "We'll be there." J.C. looks to the other rangers. "It's time." "Metallix Armor Formation!" The Rangers go through the same process as before, although a first for them. "We're here, Lara." "Took you long enough, guys." "It was a long and tedious process." "Right!" "What?!?!?! Fifty-four Rangers. What do you say we even up the score?" Oxdrone calls on Toadlisks similar to what they fought in the beginning. Oxdrone then ditches the Rangers. "We'll take on the creatures. You guys take care of Oxdrone." - Carter "Uhm... Carter, there's three hundred of them. Six of you expect to take care of three hundred of them." "We've taken worse." - Joel "We're coming with you." - Alyssa "Right." - M,T,C,D,M "Alright. Let's go." Carter, Dana, Kelsey, Joel, Chad, Ryan, Alyssa, Merrick, Taylor, Cole, Danny and Max all charge at the Toadlisks. A few beatings open a path for J.C. and the others to charge after Oxdrone. Only to complicate the matters worse Tinnstrink appears and takes the number of the rangers to combat Oxdrone down. "Jen." "J.C." "Take Leo, Maya, Andros, Aisha and Trini with you to combat Oxdrone. If he decides to go upscale, call on the Metallix Megazord Combination 3." "Right." Jen, Leo, Maya, Andros, Aisha and Trini then leave the others and combat Oxdrone.  
  
The twelve look at what they've done. They've completely defeated the Toadlisks, which to begin with aren't easy creatures to defeat. These creatures are to kill not divert. Why he uses such good creatures on such a stupid manner is beyond them. "Well what do you say we catch up with everyone else." Only then Zornolis appears out of the blue. "Oh, so you defeat the Toadlisks and now move on eh?" "What do you want Zornolis?" - Dana "The Metallix Power!" With that Zornolis charges at Dana and takes her down with one quick swipe of his claws. Carter uses his staff to attack Zornolis with the blade only to be stopped and kicked back into a tree. Cole then uses brute force to stop Zornolis only to fail and fall back. Zornolis then fires at the rangers, sending them down, quick. "The Metallix Power will be mine! And I will start with each of you!"  
  
Once at the lake, a timeship crash lands on the beach and four individuals are thrown out of the ship. "Remind me never to do that again!" - Lucas "Is this Angel Grove, FL?" - Jen "If you're looking for us it is!" Wes steps out of the shadows of the trees with all of the other rangers in tow. "WES!!!" Jen yells and runs over to him and hugs him. "Okay now my turn to introduce everybody. Jennifer Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Trip Regis and Katie Walker, Time Force."  
  
After that introduction a blast comes from outer space. Then Toadtalis arrives with Zornolis, Tinnstrink and Roboester and hundreds of Toadlings. The rangers go into their respective morphing sequences. Zack, Kim, Aisha, Trini, Jason – Old morphing buckles – "It's Morphin Time!" Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Tommy – Zeonizers – "It's Morphin Time!" Carlos, Justin, Cassie, Ashley, T.J. – Turbo Morphers – "Shift Into Turbo!" Kelsey, Dana, Joel, Chad, Carter – Lightspeed Morphers – "Lightspeed Rescue!" Ryan – Titanium Morpher – "Titanium Rescue!" Jen, Wes, Lucas, Trip, Katie – Chrono Morphers – "Time For Time Force!" Eric – Quantum Morpher – "Quantum Power!" Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Cole, Merrick – Growl Phones – "Wild Access!" Tori, Dustin, Shane – Storm Morphers – "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Hunter, Blake – Thunder Morphers – "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Cameron – Samurai Morpher – "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" Kira, Ethan, Connor – Dino Morphers – "Power of Dino Thunder, Ptera/Tricera/Tyranno Form" "Power unite under one." - Cole "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" – Z,K,A,T,J "Power Rangers Zeo" – K,T,R,A,T "Power Rangers Turbo" – C,J,C,A,T "Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue" – K,D,J,C,C,R "Power Rangers Time Force" – J,W,L,T,K,E "Power Rangers Wild Force" – A,T,M,D,C,M "Power Rangers Ninja Storm" – T,D,S,H,B,C "Power Rangers Dino Thunder" – K,E,C "Power Rangers! Guardians of the Earth! Protectors of all that is good!" – All "Blah, blah, blah. Toadalisk attack!" - Toadtalis These toadalisks were about four feet tall, and stood on a tail almost like that of a sea horse. These things had arms that would strike anything. Lightspeed Rescue stand their ground with their blasters as does Mighty Morphin. Tommy and the rest of Zeo quickly realize that standard physical combat doesn't work against these things. Cole uses his Lion Blaster on these creatures and blows a few of them out of the water and save the Zeo rangers. Time Force assists Turbo who seems to be in trouble, using their chrono blasters to keep the creatures away. Alyssa and Taylor advance far enough to take on Zornolis. Quickly Tinnstrink is confronted by Tommy and Jason. Kelsey and Carter then quickly make their move on Roboester. T.J. and Shane and Connor make their move on Toadtalis. Then from out of the sky two more rangers come into play. Andros and Zhane show up to offer assistance. The four minions make quick destruction of the nine that attacked them. With that Toadtalis uses his seismic attack and Inner Blast sending the rangers powerless as well as in pain. Then when all was almost lost to Toadtalis, eight new rangers descend from the stars. The new rangers, decked out in metal from top to bottom, make quick meat of the minions, sending Toadtalis back to wherever he goes. "Nice job. Thanks." Jen goes over to the black one, reminiscent of a penguin. "Thanks." This penguin ranger takes his helmet off to expose himself as Leo Corbett. "Leo?!" Andros looks at the former Galaxy ranger at his new armor. "Look who I brought along." The Duck Ranger takes off his helmet. "My brother, the new Metallix Duck Ranger, Mike Corbett." Following Mike, the Elephant takes off her helmet. "Kendrix Morgan, the new Metallix Elephant Ranger." Damon follows with his helmet as Leo introduces him as the Metallix Otter Ranger and Maya as the Metallix Wildcat and Karone as the Metallix Parrot. "Kai Chen, the new Metallix Echinda Ranger. And I do believe that Jason and Tommy should recognize this guy." The Metallix Condor Ranger takes off his helmet. "Billy? Is that you?" "Yes, it's me Tommy." "Looking better than ever." The rangers look over in astonishment at the new attire that the Galaxy Rangers and Billy now daunt. "Leo, Mike, Kendrix, Maya, Karone, Damon, Kai and Billy. I take it these are the old Power Rangers?" - J.C. "That they are J.C." – Billy "Who's that?" - Tommy "That's our leader. The creator of Metallix and the hunter of Toadtalis, that guy you just fought and the huntee of the same, Prince Jerestinin Cerentis Eritenna-Pheo. Just call him J.C." Another ranger donning similar attire to J.C. lands next to him. "And that is Lady Laranerstion Tripnition. Just call her Lara."  
  
End Episode 5 6 –  
  
Next Episode – The Fate of the Metallix Pt. 21 


	3. Part 3

Episode 57 – Powers of the Past Pt. 4The Fate of the Metallix Pt. 2  
  
Kelsey looks at what is before her eyes. She looks down at the morpher and realizes she doesn't know how to communicate with anyone. By accident she presses a button and is shocked to see, rather hear, what happened. "Kelsey?" She gives a faint "yeah." "Don't worry I'm on my way." "Kelsey who was that?" Chad asks her with hope in his voice. "I couldn't tell you the first thing." "Well, whoever that was said he'll be on his way." Carter affirms the other ten. "They won't make it; the others have their hands full." Zornolis mocks them as moves in for the kill Out of the blue, two rangers come forth attacking Zornolis and realize that it is the Leopard and the Phoenix Metallix Rangers. "Am I ever glad to see you, Kira." Taylor speaks. "Fall back Rangers, we'll take care of him." - J.C. "Trust him guys." - Kira Before they can react Zornolis blasts at Kira and J.C., sending both of them back. Merrick then comes to J.C. and Kira's side. As he kneels down next to J.C., a blaster appears next to him. "Merrick, use the Wolf Blaster to stop Zornolis. That might be our last hope against him."  
  
Meanwhile, T.J., Tori, Dustin, Hunter and Blake walk around the outskirts of the woods looking for Tinnstrink. "Hey guys, something doesn't feel right." "I feel ya, Tori" - Dustin "Yeah." - Hunter "What is it guys." - T.J. T.J. looks back at the other rangers and realizes that Tinnstrink has been following them the entire time. "Uhm..." - T.J. "What is it, Teej?" Dustin asks him as T.J. reaches for his staff. "DUCK!" T.J. yells to the other rangers as he fires at unsuspecting Tinnstrink. "Hey, what was that for?" - Tinnstrink The other rangers fall behind T.J. waiting for his next movement. But it was Tinnstrink who gained the upper hand in the beginning by firing a shot at the rangers.  
  
Merrick was firing the wolf blaster at Zornolis, which is just an enhanced blaster form of the crystal staff. Zornolis was eventually taken down by Merrick. "You seem to be more vial opponents then we give you credit for."  
  
"Of course. Get out of here!" "I will never take my orders from a puny ranger like you. You may have won the battle but you will never win the war!"  
  
Oxdrone comes running out from the trees with the sound of blaster fire coming from the woods. Following Oxdrone, is Jen, Leo, Maya, Andros and Aisha. "Now you will face a maximum sized battle." With that Zornolis casts a spell on Oxdrone, which makes him grow taller than any building in Angel Grove. "Jen, Leo, Maya, Andros, Aisha, Trini, listen to me, to call on the Metallizords, cast your staffs into the air, and call 'Metallizords descend.' Think that's easy enough. You'll see a difference in yourself and a similarity in you Metallizords to yourselves." "Alright." Leo gives him affirmation that all will go well and looking at the other rangers, as well as Jen who gives him a nod. Jen is the first to raise the staff with the other rangers in quick suit. "Metallizords, descend!" The rangers watched in awe, as the six felt a shock of power through their arm and a bright light come from the sky. The Unicorn, Penguin, Wildcat, Osprey, Owl and Mantaray Metallizords appear from the sky. Quickly Maya notices something weird about the rangers and their present state. "Guys, where's the armor?" "Don't worry, Maya. The armor is in front of all of you. It is the armor that makes the Metallizords." "No kidding." - Jen "How do we get up there?" "Call 'Transport to Zord' with pushing the transport button on your morpher. It's that simple." The six make the call and next thing they know they're in a cockpit with controls and a hole on the one side, big enough for the Crystal Staff to fit into. Andros has the instinct to place the Staff into this hole as the other rangers are having trouble activating their zords. "Osprey Metallizord activated." The zord speaked out to him. "How did you do that?" Aisha asked him. "See the hole on the right side of the station. Place the staff in the hole." "Got it!" One by one the zords became activated and sparked life into the battle. Meanwhile the other rangers come back from defeating Toadtalis' other little distractions. "Those zords are amazing." - Kat "Yeah, I know." - Tommy "Masterful works of art are they not?" - Lara "Yeah." - All "Thank him." Lara wraps her arm around J.C., making it known that these are his creations. J.C. is still admiring the zords. "What?" "For creating these." "Oh, whatever."  
  
Upscale the rangers are having a lot of trouble working the Metallizords and it's very noticeable noticeable. "Guys, waste no more time. Call on the Metallix Megazord Combination 3." "How do we do that?" - Jen "There is a such thing as an orb in that cockpit. Hands over the orb and call out 'intiate Metallix Megazord Combo 3 formation.'" Wasting no time the six of them made the call and felt the air under their feet. The unicorn was the first to go under transformation, the head detaches itself from the body. During the start of the transformation, Jen loses her balance and is noticed to be rolling around the Unicorn station. J.C. senses this and laughs at her, hoping she doesn't notice. The legs of the unicorn wrap underneath the body. The body then flips around with the long side facing the rangers. The head then takes its transformation to fit onto the new body. The Penguin Metallizord takes on little transformation as he just readies himself for attachment, as a glove goes over his head. The Wildcat Metallizord faces a similar transformation, where its legs fold underneath the body and the tail folds back into the back, and the head falls back and a hand comes out. The Osprey's legs detach itself and the body extends to create a second set of legs, only to see the two attach together to form larger legs. The Owl comes in and collects both legs with his feet. The owl's wings extend out and it's body readies itself for the transformation. The pieces come together quite nicely as the Penguin and the Wildcat fit nicely on the Unicorn and the Owl finishes off the rest of the very slim top body by fitting itself on there as well, with the unicorn then sitting on the feet of the Owl connecting the entire Megazord.  
"Metallix Megazord Combination 3 battle ready." The Megazord then lets out a neigh similar to the sound of a horse, only softer and sweeter, but still noticeably a horse.  
"Can you say amazing, Jen?" - Maya  
"Simply beautiful."  
"Oh so that bag of metal thinks it's gonna beat me?"  
"You bet it does. And not just this bag of metal, those in it as well knows it'll beat you."  
  
After a few back and forth crushes, the Megazord readies itself for the big blow, the Sword of the Spirits attack.  
"Alright what you need to do is call on the 'Sword of the Spirits' and call 'Spirits Strike,' that should exert enough power to defeat him."  
"Thanks."  
The rangers waste no time. The sword shows itself from the ground and the rangers strike Oxdrone with the sword sending it into the land of the evil spirits. Toadtalis exposes himself behind the rangers.  
"Oh dear. He was weak. But as they say, 'Third time's a charm!'" He casts another spell and Oxdrone reappears for a third time. This time bigger than he was before.  
"WHAT! What's going on here?" A state of panic struck the rangers with no time to spare.  
  
Once at the lake, a timeship crash lands on the beach and four individuals are thrown out of the ship. "Remind me never to do that again!" - Lucas "Is this Angel Grove, FL?" - Jen "If you're looking for us it is!" Wes steps out of the shadows of the trees with all of the other rangers in tow. "WES!!!" Jen yells and runs over to him and hugs him. "Okay now my turn to introduce everybody. Jennifer Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Trip Regis and Katie Walker, Time Force."  
  
After that introduction a blast comes from outer space. Then Toadtalis arrives with Zornolis, Tinnstrink and Roboester and hundreds of Toadlings. The rangers go into their respective morphing sequences. Zack, Kim, Aisha, Trini, Jason – Old morphing buckles – "It's Morphin Time!" Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Tommy – Zeonizers – "It's Morphin Time!" Carlos, Justin, Cassie, Ashley, T.J. – Turbo Morphers – "Shift Into Turbo!" Kelsey, Dana, Joel, Chad, Carter – Lightspeed Morphers – "Lightspeed Rescue!" Ryan – Titanium Morpher – "Titanium Rescue!" Jen, Wes, Lucas, Trip, Katie – Chrono Morphers – "Time For Time Force!" Eric – Quantum Morpher – "Quantum Power!" Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Cole, Merrick – Growl Phones – "Wild Access!" Tori, Dustin, Shane – Storm Morphers – "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Hunter, Blake – Thunder Morphers – "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Cameron – Samurai Morpher – "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" Kira, Ethan, Connor – Dino Morphers – "Power of Dino Thunder, Ptera/Tricera/Tyranno Form" "Power unite under one." - Cole "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" – Z,K,A,T,J "Power Rangers Zeo" – K,T,R,A,T "Power Rangers Turbo" – C,J,C,A,T "Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue" – K,D,J,C,C,R "Power Rangers Time Force" – J,W,L,T,K,E "Power Rangers Wild Force" – A,T,M,D,C,M "Power Rangers Ninja Storm" – T,D,S,H,B,C "Power Rangers Dino Thunder" – K,E,C "Power Rangers! Guardians of the Earth! Protectors of all that is good!" – All "Blah, blah, blah. Toadalisk attack!" - Toadtalis These toadalisks were about four feet tall, and stood on a tail almost like that of a sea horse. These things had arms that would strike anything. Lightspeed Rescue stand their ground with their blasters as does Mighty Morphin. Tommy and the rest of Zeo quickly realize that standard physical combat doesn't work against these things. Cole uses his Lion Blaster on these creatures and blows a few of them out of the water and save the Zeo rangers. Time Force assists Turbo who seems to be in trouble, using their chrono blasters to keep the creatures away. Alyssa and Taylor advance far enough to take on Zornolis. Quickly Tinnstrink is confronted by Tommy and Jason. Kelsey and Carter then quickly make their move on Roboester. T.J. and Shane and Connor make their move on Toadtalis. Then from out of the sky two more rangers come into play. Andros and Zhane show up to offer assistance. The four minions make quick destruction of the nine that attacked them. With that Toadtalis uses his seismic attack and Inner Blast sending the rangers powerless as well as in pain. Then when all was almost lost to Toadtalis, eight new rangers descend from the stars. The new rangers, decked out in metal from top to bottom, make quick meat of the minions, sending Toadtalis back to wherever he goes. "Nice job. Thanks." Jen goes over to the black one, reminiscent of a penguin. "Thanks." This penguin ranger takes his helmet off to expose himself as Leo Corbett. "Leo?!" Andros looks at the former Galaxy ranger at his new armor. "Look who I brought along." The Duck Ranger takes off his helmet. "My brother, the new Metallix Duck Ranger, Mike Corbett." Following Mike, the Elephant takes off her helmet. "Kendrix Morgan, the new Metallix Elephant Ranger." Damon follows with his helmet as Leo introduces him as the Metallix Otter Ranger and Maya as the Metallix Wildcat and Karone as the Metallix Parrot. "Kai Chen, the new Metallix Echinda Ranger. And I do believe that Jason and Tommy should recognize this guy." The Metallix Condor Ranger takes off his helmet. "Billy? Is that you?" "Yes, it's me Tommy." "Looking better than ever." The rangers look over in astonishment at the new attire that the Galaxy Rangers and Billy now daunt. "Leo, Mike, Kendrix, Maya, Karone, Damon, Kai and Billy. I take it these are the old Power Rangers?" - J.C. "That they are J.C." – Billy "Who's that?" - Tommy "That's our leader. The creator of Metallix and the hunter of Toadtalis, that guy you just fought and the huntee of the same, Prince Jerestinin Cerentis Eritenna-Pheo. Just call him J.C." Another ranger donning similar attire to J.C. lands next to him. "And that is Lady Laranerstion Tripnition. Just call her Lara."  
  
End Episode 5 7 –  
  
Next Episode – The Fate of the Metallix Pt. 31 


End file.
